Tale's of Rose The Reaper
by ErynBear
Summary: Rated 13, The daughter of Grell and William. GrellXWilliam a little. Rose want's to reap souls. But girls don't do that. Does she have the guts?
1. Scythe 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kuro/Black Butler.

This is the modern day story of Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears's little family.

~The Story of Rose The Reaper~

Her eyes rolled as she rose from the bed. Springing out of bed she stepped over some old Vans on the floor, hit the off button on her alarm clock and swung into the conjoining bathroom. Flipping the light on she hit the on switch of her iDock and the bathroom was suddenly filled with loud. Throwing her raven black hair back up in a messy bun, she grabbed handfuls of pins to shove in to random spots on her head.

Peeling out of the black ripped up skinny jeans she wore, her ears could hear dramatic yelling from down stairs. William and Grell were awake and on the move. Trading in her jeans for tight dress pants was irritating. Pulling on a white button up dress-shirt she frowned at the mirror. Her recruit spectacles had a chip on the lens's right side. A black vest was added to her attire but the shirt was left untucked. Slipping into her black dress shoes she grabbed a cloth.

Removing the old make up she painted new art onto her face. Her green and yellow eyes were bright; the eyes of a shinigami. The bathroom's counter was stained from open make up lying there day after day. Grabbing the phone off the dock, she flipped the light off.

"Ready?" Grell sat on the dark canopy bed.

"I've been busting my ass to become a fully fledged Reaper, I'm not going to let my emotions get in the way of this final." Her jaw shifted looking at Grell who was meant to be her 'mother'.

Grell considered himself a woman. His long red hair and shark like teeth were only part of his look. Always in heels and never without make up.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle watching someone lay there and die?" His pointed teeth showed through.

Her eyes rolled. Telling whether or not he was teasing was a hard thing to identify.

"You're hardly passing as it is. Best hope that daddy doesn't fail you!" Grell chuckled sinfully.

William T. Spears, her father, and Grell's 'man' as he always put it blatantly. William T. Spears was also the head of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Division. One word that she though fit him well was: Strict. He was nothing more or less at the office. He was also a supervisor for the new recruits. Of course she was assigned to him. He showed no special treatment to her. Just as he showed no special treatment to Grell, who happened to be a of the dispatch worker.

"I'll pass. Don't know why everyone thinks I can't handle this shit." She sneered at him.

"Oh Bloody, don't make faces." He wagged his finger, "It may stick, then no man will wana-"

"Mother!"

"-you." Grell just kept on talking.

At some point Grell got bored and went to bother Will as he was on his way out the door. While Grell was clinging to Will, screaming and yelling about how he did not want to stay home. That his suspension was unfair. Why should he be suspended for stalking good looking men into the washrooms? William scraped him off and set out for work.

"Bloody Rose are you planning to be on time today?" William called down from under her window.

She dropped down next to him on her feet. Good god it was annoying that he couldn't just call her Rose like everyone else. Grell was worse. He usually just referred to her as 'Bloody'. He had named her. Her name steamed from Grell's love of blood and his obsession of red.

"Let's be off now." He pushed his glasses up using his scythe.

William T. Spear's scythe was in-fact a hedge-clipper. Grell had a chainsaw. One member named Ronald Knox even had a lawnmower. Their scythes were used to 'harvest' souls.

As they hit down on the roof of a coffee shop the windows of the Harken office was standing tall in-front of them. The offices of various departments castled around the Shinigami Library where all of the cinematic records were kept. The records were all of the memories of every soul that was collected to date. Humans could only see these when they were dieing. It was what they referred to as, 'seeing their life flash before their eyes'.

Once in the library William's own sector of recruits were lined up and waiting.

"I will now escort you up to the testing center. You will take all three exams and then be paired with a partner to take your final were your job will be to judge a soul. Remember we decide what happens to a person when they die. Where they go from here. Only those whose existences will sufficiently make a positive impact on the world may be removed from the list. Now I am going to collect all of your personal forms and review them before you will be allowed to go up. You will all wait here as I do this. It should take no more than one hour." His eyes sirius as he made his way out.

"Is it just me or does he always seem to act like he's got a stick up his ass?" A boy from the back leaned on the wall.

A few guys laughed at this. Now dispatch was not an easy thing. Women normally worked in different departments. If they wanted to work with the Reaper Devision. Meaning that there were normal jobs out there just like the humans did.

"He's only doing his job ya-" She was cut off.

"Hey Rose," A guy walked by her, swinging his hips acting feminine. "You sure you'll be able to handle the Final?" He snickered.

"Final?!" One boy screamed throwing his arm over his face.

"She won't even be able to handle the exams!" The boy leaning on the wall finished.

Gritting her teeth Rose rolled her sleeves up and within two seconds had the boy pinned down under her. She reached for her sickle. Three guys clung to her. Trying to pull her off and trying to pull the sickle from her hands. All five of them thrashed around, one guy ran out of the room. Rose swung her leg up quickly and caught one of the boys in the groin.

He was down and one of the other guys backed off for a moment for fear of being next. She pulled on the sickle hard and gained control again of her training scythe. The boy under her had gotten his out in time as their weapons hit. Blade to blade making sparks fly out. She pulled away and slashed at him again making a cut on his arm. She lifted the scythe above her head. Her fingers tightened around thin air, the sickle had been pulled out of her hands. Suddenly Ronald was in-front of her and yanked the scythe from the boy under her. She was pulled back off of her seat on the boy. William had hold of her shirt collar.

"Knox, get him to the ER! Now! That wound won't heal at all if he doesn't get treated right away!" With Will's orders Ronald lifted the now screaming recruit that was holding the open cut.

Ronald hardly could keep a handle on the boy with all his freaking out. Shaking his strawberry blond and half black hair at the kid, yelling at him to calm down. Ronald managed to get him out the door.

"Is it lunch break yet?" A boy in the corner of the room asked.

Sitting in William's office was not enjoyable. Not when he was pacing back and forth in front of you.

"What were you thinking? You weren't thinking at all!" William was beyond himself.

After about an hour of this they received a call from the head department. She was allowed to still attend the exam and the final. Within twenty minutes she was led into the exam room where she took a seat and started on her tests.

After all three exams were over they were pulled into an exam office and their scores were rounded up. She had scored a C, and two A's. An A- average. She was qualified. She was paired with the a random guy.

"Here is your target. Jerald Armons." The senior causally tossed the folder on the desk. Lately we have been short handed. So any team with anyone a B+ average and up will be taking a reaping before the usual one month allotted. Your target is set to die tomorrow at six a.m. So I suggest not sleeping in."

He took the packet. She read over it first and decided there was nothing useful of him. They left and scouted him out. Standing on a flat top in London. The man was nothing special. After talking it over swiftly it was decided. He was to be stamped off just like every-other human. The man was twenty-six and didn't work.

Reaching home Rose's hair was starting to fall out of it's do. Locks of black hair fell from random places.

"My back hurts Willy. Please?!" Grell was whining.

Stepping in the font door she could hear Grell taking advantage of the fact that Will was to tired to growl back. Stepping quietly down the corridor and up to the stairwell she was caught.

"Ronnie said that the brat wouldn't stop screaming for his mummy!" Grell laughed waving for Rose to come into the living area.

She sunk down onto the sofa next to Grell.

"Did you pass your exams?! What did you get?! Did you get an exciting target?!" His teeth showed in his wide smile.

"Yes, a C and two A's, and no. My final is tomorrow." She fell asleep as soon as she answered.

Grell had not realized this at first and when he did he yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Rose jumped up and hit Grell in the groin.

"Bloody... Hell... WHY?!" He was down.

"You scared the shit out of me! What the hell was that for?!" She knew why, Grell did what ever entertained him.

"Oh mother of Catnip-Tequila! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" Grell was red faced and curled up into a ball.

"What the-" Will walked in, "Grell what did you do?"

"SHE hit ME!" This wasn't good.

"Yes I see that but what did YOU do to cause this?" William straightened his glasses.

They set in on yelling. Name calling and talk of who was what gender popped up as well. She had caused this. It wasn't intensional. Her reflex's had told her body to take a swing at him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES SUTCLIFF! NOW!" William roared pinning Grell down.

It wasn't hard to do really. Grell was smaller than William. She made a break for her room and locked her door and flopped onto her bed. Grell and Will already had a hell of a time making things work considering how different they were seen by others. Home should be a safe place.

She stripped out of her work attire. Rose pulled on some cotton shorts and old faded shirt. The yelling was a bit muffled now but it was still going. Laying down on her bed she diffed off.

Darkness, it was everywhere. In the house, outside, in the office, in the mortal world. It was all darkness. All of the light was dead. Screams filled her ears. The screams of the dieing. The screams of the living. Her screams. The cries of pain. Hearing Grell's voice scream and cry for a William whome would never come. Her cries for the only parent she had left, crying for Grell but he was gone, no. No not gone. He was dead. Laying there motionless, eyes open, soaking in his own blood under her own feet. Scythe in hand she had ripped her own world apart.

"Rose!" A loud hiss came for out under Rose's window.

Bolting upright in bed she turned to the clock. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her day old clothes and pulled a quick-change. Stuffing her hair in it's messy hold, shoving her feet into her shoes and grabbing her phone she lifted open her window. He was waiting for her. Looking nervous and holding the file on their victim.

"Let's go we can't be late!"

She dropped out the window and landed like a cat at his side. Her sleek figure shown in the dark. The sun was to raise anytime now. Looking up to take a last look back at her open window and they were off. They transported themselves to the mortal world. As always it was a filthy place, no matter what day and age. Both already worn from getting there walk across the flat top and waited.

"Found 'em!"

"Where?" Rose looked down to the ground.

"Over there, in that ally, the one on the ground." He was right, their target laid there slouched over.

Torn clothes and unclean. The man was thin and looked like he was already dead. Two minutes left. They waited but no one came to bother him. They moved in. And then... it happened. His breathing became uneven. His heart was giving out. The sound of the beatings was off. The mans heart could not hold up any longer. Looking at the boy next to her, his eyes wide with a feared look. She knew she would have to not only watch his man die. But she would have to open him up her self to retrieve the cinematic record. It was one thing after another. She jumped off the flat top and landed in front of him. The mans eyes were fixed on her. He could see her, his breath running out on him.

"If you would excuse me, I will not begin the collection of your soul." She pushed up her glasses.

Sickle in hand, unmoved she kneed down to him and took one last look in the mans eyes. She raised the scythe and then with one movement, plunged it into his chest. The light blue filmstrips of the record plunged from his chest. Playing reals of his life.

Rose's partner lunged him self off the flattop and onto the ground running full speed at the film, it flailed into the sky dancing around, making sharp pounces at them. The dieing soul was fighting with it's last breath to return back into the body. Together they sprung into the air and crossed their scythes and took control. Ripping the soul from the body and with a flash. It was gone. The mans head rest back onto the wall of the brick ally way. Dead the soul harvested and had been collected.

Looking to the raising sun, Rose became lost in though.

"Congratulations. You are now both fully fledged reapers and are signed into the Dispatch Department. Now. Go off, and get your selves some _proper_ spectacle." Their file was stamped and they were marked as completed.

Walking out of the office and down to the spectacle center Rose remained quiet. Once she entered Rose waited by Pop's desk. Watching as he finished her own set. He was the mast craftsmen. He was in charge of all reaper spectacles. Having glasses made by the master was a privilege. They were to be earned.

"They are finished." Pop's did not turn around.

Rose walked up behind him and peeked over his shoulder. Think black square frames that would perch on the end of her nose. Hooked to them was a chain, along the sides where it was to attache to the spectacles hung on each side a small scull that gripped the chain between it's teeth.


	2. Scythe 2

Draft 2

Eryn Murray

Period 5

Tales of Rose The Reaper

She rolled out of bed. Uhg. It was time for work she thought. At least this is better than working under William's watch as a student. She got up. Dragging herself into the bathroom she slid on her nice glasses. The chain hung down. The little sculls swung around in the air. Their bare teeth griping the chains links in her teeth.

Dear god, she thought. I look like my mother. Speaking of the Devil. Or Reaper. Grell was pounding on her door.

"Are you up yet?! Rose! Your father already left! Are you ready?! Lets go!" Grell shouted and forced his way into the room.

Why did he or rather she, as Grell liked to be referred to as, have to be up already? This was going to be a long day working with her mother. Rose pulled herself into her work clothes. Black stacks, white shirt, black office coat, and a big pink bow around the collar. It hung off the back of her neck. Tied on as if she were a kitten.

Her hair shoved up into a big messy bun. Pins keeping wild locks from falling down. Smearing on her dark make up she grabbed her new scythe and stomped out of her room. Under her arm she toted around her ax. The black handle with elegant designs carved and painted into it. The silver blade was sharp on both sides.

Grell pranced after her. His red hair swaying down his back and bouncing with every step he took. His heels clicked on the floor as he strolled down the hall way. The sharp grin he wore, it was plastered on his face. It was things like this that made Rose want to stay in her office because every time she went field working, she was paired with her mother. Mostly because no one wanted to work with Grell. He did not fallow rules or have any rearguard for those that did. Even the way he dressed was non-regulation.

"How do you not get in trouble? I mean your outfit is never with in the office dress code." Rose raised a brow at her transgender mother as the made their way to the door.

"Because I'm fabulous." Grell's lips formed a shark grin.

"Dear lord this is going to be a long day." She moans.

Walking out of the door they sped out into the morning air. Over the streets and over roof tops. With in about twenty minutes they reached the office. They entered the big building and took an elevator up to their floor.

Grell hit on any man that walked by them in the halls. Rose blushed. Embarrassed of her how sexual her mother's personality can be.

"Can't you go five seconds with out trying to get someone to be... interested in you?" Rose growled.

"Nothing wrong with a little flirting." She grinned wide at her daughter.

On their way in to the collections sector Rose just rolled her eyes. My mother she thought.

The door to Rose's office lay open. Her music going off. No one else on her floor was in the office at the moment. They were all out reaping souls. She had tossed her jacket to the side so it was on the floor. She looked down at it and wrinkled her nose as the phone in the pocket went off. Reaching for it she hoped it wasn't Grell or William.

Digging it out of the heap she looked at the screen. "William" it read. She unlocked it. No dodging the boss. Because if she did, he would never leave her alone.

"Hello?" She grunted.

"I need you to go join Grell Sutcliff in field work today. We're backed up, Allen hasn't come in today. He can't fill in for you again. We have to many souls to reap today."

"Fine. But I'm not staying for over time tonight just to get this crap paper work done." She hung up on her father.

Pulling on the coat she kicked the stereo off and closed the office door. Locking it up, she threw open the window and hoped up onto the ledge. Taking a breath she jumped out. She transferred herself into the mortal world. Looking around she was in England. Time to go find Grell.

"What the hell... are we looking at?" She raised a brow not even looking at her mother.

They were looking down at the inside of a warehouse. Standing on metal paths along the top of the storage unit warehouse. Watching people that slouch as they moved. They were bumping into each other, moving so slowly. Some even leaking blood from stitched up wounds, and open ones.

Their eyes didn't seem to really move, they were all grey and clouded. These people opened their slack jawed mouths. Some made no sound. Others let out moans that were disturbing. Others screeched.

"They are bodies that have already had their souls collected. These are just cadavers now. Nothing more. The people inside them have already moved on but the bodies have been reanimated. They are quite lethal. We need to dispose of them." Grell grinned down at the bodies.

The bodies took no notice of them.

"Why? They aren't doing anything." Rose could smell the rot from the bodies.

What did she care if some empty humans ran around town? They wouldn't be in her world. It wouldn't become an everyday problem for her.

"They will kill the Living. Like to rip them apart. They try to open the Living up to get at their souls. These cadavers want what is missing. So the only thing that they can do it is try to physically open someone and take the soul." Grell laughed.

"Why aren't they trying to take our souls?" She took her mothers scythe and leaned on it.

Grell made a grab for his chain saw. But Rose wasn't going to just let her take it.

"Because they can't sense us. They only want human souls, they can only pick up on humans. They can't see. Only smell and feel the energy in the air. We're to high above them right now for they to sense us. When we go down we need to be quick. These things put Ronnie in the hospital before. They may not want our souls but they will kill us if we are a threat to them. And we are." Grell stood with his hands on hips looking down at the mess.

"How long have these things been... around? Reproducing? Made?" She wondered.

"As far back as the victorian age. I don't know how these ones got here but we need to get rid of them." Rose tossed Grell his scythe.

They looked at one another. With a nod they sung over the railing and dropped down into the mess. Grell's chain saw came to life as she laughed like a lunatic slashing anything that came her way to bits. Blood flew everywhere. Rose swung her ax around nailing many of the moving bodies in the face. They snarled and tried to fight her but she just threw her scythe into their heads. The brain. When it was hit they stopped moving. The brain would send the pulse to the heart and the bodies mussels. Ax the brain.

Rose turned in time just to see a head fly by hers. Blood trailed like a cape behind it, or maybe more like a wedding train off a brides gown. Grell's scythe was spinning at a speed that Rose had never seen before. Her mother was taking off heads and limbs, left and right. Having fun with it. A body garbed Rose from the side when she wasn't paying attention. Looking up at it as the thing had her pinned down she looked into it's eyes.

It was a younger man. His eyes two different shades of grey. He wore a suit like William's, a bull scull around his neck, and cracked glasses. His brown hair flopped as his teeth snapped. On his hip was a scythe locked in a holster. This was her friend. The man that always covered for her.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Allen!" She tied to push her friend off.

He was too strong. All she could do was keep him at bay. Suddenly the only thing that Rose could hear was Allen's teeth snapping. Then, nothing. Allen's head had her ax implanted in it. She hadn't even noticed that she had dropped it. Grell had picked it up and stuck it in Allen's head. The body went limp. He felt to the side. When humans die, they are sent to the other side. But reapers. They disappear into nothing. Just like angles and demons. Werewolfs and vampires. All those creatures of Hell and Heaven. These reapers were middle Gods. Allen was gone. He had vanished in a moment. Because of her.

All of the heads of the dispatch unit sat at the table.

"How did this happen?!" Eric pounded a fist on the table.

Eric was tall, lean, and had bleached hair. It was braided on the right side and hung over the other half of his head like a mohawk. Tears formed in Eric's eyes. He was demanding an answer for why his best friend, his boyfriend, his co-worker, his Allen, was dead.

"This isn't possible!" Ronald panicked.

Rose finally got up and left. She walked down the hall to her office and sat there motionless. Her mind was a racing. The day before she was meant to be out in the field but had incomplete paperwork and Allen had to be sent in her place. Rose stood and flipped her desk over. Screaming and beginning to turn red in the face. She had been so stupid. Now her co-worked and friend was dead. His life ended with her ax in his head.

"If I hadn't been so fucking lazy!" She screamed at herself and backed into the wall, sliding down it.

"What have I done..." She became quiet as papers fell from the sky.

She was surrounded by darkness. Everywhere. Everyone she loved. Dead and bleeding. Laying at her feet. Like a dream of death.


	3. Scythe 3

(Last chapter has had error fixes and added on sentences. Enjoy.)

What... what have I done? Rose rocked herself back and forth. Laying on her bed now she just let her ipod play. The room dark and make-up smeared on her face. Allen. Gone. Zombies. Everywhere. The reaper realm in an up roar. Reanimated reapers was not a nice idea.

"Please William? Just one more time tonight?" Grell was begging in the room nextdoor.

"No I am tired and I want to go to bed. Grell no! Off! Bad girl! Off!" William was yelling.

Loud sound could be heard as Grell was trying to have his way with William.

"I said no!" William squealed like a little girl.

Hearing this wasn't unusual. Rose was used to it. She couldn't remember a time when it was quiet all night long. Grell always wanted a chunk of William before bed. When she was five Rose had woken with a nightmare.

Apon running into her parents room she heard loud growls started crying. William had flipped on a light and Rose saw something she could never forget no matter how hard she would try. Grell bent over the bedside with his bottom hiked up in the air.

William behind him, bother nude and having a good shag. Rose's eyes went big as she started to bawl her eyes out. The boys untangled them selves and threw on their shorts. Trying to calm the crying child down. Rose screamed and cried all night. Scared out of her mind.

They did everything they could to get her to calm down.

"Oi! I can hear you guys!" Rose pounded her hand on the wall.

"We're just wrestling!" Grell lied.

"No your not. Stop raping dad and go to bed you pervert!" Rose rolled her eyes and huffed.

After the house fell silent Rose curled up on her bed wonder what was going on with Eric right now. How would he cope without Allen?


	4. Scythe 4

To day was worse than the last few days. Not only was Eric in shambles when Rose had to the office but dinner at home was even worse. If that can even be said to be dinner. No one was eating, no one was even in the living room with plates. William and Rose were outside the corridor's loo. Grell was inside bawling his eyes out.

"Let me in Grell." William groaned for the tenth time.

"No!" He wailed from inside the bathroom.

"Thats it! I've had enough crap to last me a life time this week!" Rose's foot hiked up and pounded down on the door.

The hinges popped and the door caved into the room in two parts, a left and right chunk of door. Grell dropped to his knees, his pants were down but his panties were on thank god. A bulge was trying to pop up in them. Grell had a hard on.

"It's ugly! I'm ugly!" He screamed and covered it up.

"Cut it off! Cut it off! Cut it off with your scythe William!" He never used Will's full name.

Will climbed over the door and held his Grell close shushing him.

"Be calm. It is okay." Will pet his crimson hair.

"I-I-I'm a woman-n! W-why c-can't I-I l-look-k like o-one?!" Grell screamed curling up.

Rose frowned. She hadn't seen Grell have this bad of a break down in years. Normally her mother was tough and just ignored the male body parts but it was getting to him. Rose knew that this would keep happening though. The break downs. The episodes. Last time it was when she was with Grell at the supermarket buying her first 'lady' products. Grell felt hopeless. He had no idea what she needed. He was forced to ask a near by woman because Rose burst out crying. Having her first period was to much and she was a mess.

Grell had no idea what he should get her. In the end Grell was throwing boxes of tampons at any pretty woman or pregnant female he could find in the store. Rose had to cling to him and tell her that he was the prettiest girl she had ever seen and she was happy to have Grell as a mother. It took a 13 year old girl to calm Grell down.

William felt broken hearted. Not only was he tired from everything had to offer but he knew Grell was losing it. He didn't want to live in a mans body. It was so bad that Grell even worse a joke strap during sex. William had never even seen Grell genitals. The lights were always off when Grell's pants were. He held his love close and looked up at their daughter with tired eyes.

"Mom. Just get a sex change." Rose states.

William froze.

He always knew Grell could but hated the idea. He was gay. He liked Grell's body even if he wasn't to touch his lovers no-no's. Grell knew and just stayed as he was saying that there was no need because he was already a woman. But the fact was. He wanted to stay in his hated form because he was frightened that William would leave 'her' (him) if he changed his body to match his brain.


	5. Scythe 5

"This isn't about YOU. No one gives a rats ass that your gay as Jeffree Star!" Rose glared at her father from across the table.

Grell was sleeping up in his bed while Rose and William yelled at one and other.

"This does not involve you other than looking at him, I am the one in a relationship with him. I have SEX with him. I sleep with him. Live with him. And share a child with him." William's glasses gleamed.

"Well you know what, I don't want to pull my mother's head out of the oven everyday just because YOU can't get a hard on for a Grell with tits!" She stood up and stomped up stairs before Will could think to get another word in.

"Are you sure about this?" William asked as the doctor left the room to get some papers for Grell to sign.

The talk of how the surgery would be done was disturbing to William but Grell was on the edge of his seat and eager to get under the knife.

"I'm a woman Will. It's about time I look like one." Grell crossed his arms and turned away.

Will was not sold on the idea of his lover being female. But Grell couldn't handle one more moment of this drag of a body.

"Alright, alright. Just calm down." Will sneered.

He hated it in here.


End file.
